


But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Help, M/M, YAY CHRISTMAS TIME, god this is dumb, hides in a corner, i goT BORED OK, the ending is probably rusHED IM SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Lately I been, I been losing sleep</em><br/><em>Dreaming about the things that we could be</em><br/><em>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard</em><br/><em>Said no more counting dollars</em><br/><em>We'll be counting stars</em><br/><em>Yeah, we'll be counting stars</em><br/> </p><p>Or the one where Louis and Harry both pine before getting what they want. The bow's a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends. Just like to add a disclaimer here:  
> I don't own anything except for the story, kk
> 
> Carry on, lovelies.

_December 4th, 12:07 PM_

 

Harry didn't know when -he most certainly ddidn't know  _how_ \- his eyes skimmered over the class towards the hushed lad with tattoos and a smoldering look that refuses to go away. Not that Harry wanted it to. He stared, perplexed, at the sharp curve of broad jaw and flutter of thick eyelashes. His professor's words about the ancient poet, Rumi, tuned out as Harry just stared at the boy. He wanted to reach out, to caress those cheeks and gaze into the eyes of a smoked topaz color. 

Maybe taking Lit class wasn't Harry's best idea. He got scarily descriptive and poetic. He said so himself.

 _Smoked topaz? I could've done so much better than that..._ He blatantly thought.

 _  
_"Mr. Styles?" A sharp voice sliced through the air like a blade dropped in still water. "Yes, Professor Lee?" Harry replied in a voice that's was a bit too rushed for his own taste. He tried to ignore the slight snickers behind him as he tore his gaze away (regretfully) from the ethereal stranger a few desk-lengths away. "Would you read the poem to the class, please?" Lee asked, crossing her arms and raising the slightest of an eyebrow.

Harry anxiously cleared his throat before he began to read. "Love asks us to enjoy our life, for nothing good can come of death. 'Who is alive?' I ask. Those who are born of love." He suddenly paused, as if he could feel someone staring. But he cleared his throat once more and read on, his voice clearer and steadier than before. "Seek us in love itself, seek love in us ourselves. Sometimes I venerate love... sometimes it venerates me."

Harry just stared at the paper before his eyes flickered up to meet those of the professor's, who apparently already thanked him and gone on more into depth about the poem like before. Harry dared himself to look towards the stranger again and when he does so, his heart nearly stops.

The stranger was staring. Harry would be lying if he said he didn't feel goosebumps and maybe that sudden rush of... of...

 _Curiosity_.

\--

_12:49 PM_

Louis groaned and thumped his head down onto the desk when a bright red "68%" slapped him right in the face. The paper made a strangled scrunching sound through his fingers; he was most certainly feeling defeat. Again, another test he studied for ends up with the shittiest grade ever to exist.

"You alright there, mate?" 

Louis rose to snap and bicker, but he wishes he kept his forehead superglued to the desk. Looking at him was a younger lad with golden hair and brown eyes so sweet Louis could puke rainbows. 

"Just another poor grade. It's bull." He finally stuttered after some seriously unholy staring. The boy cracked a sweet smile before extending his hand. "My name's Liam. Liam Payne. And you are?"

"Louis Tomlinson. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise… say, Louis, can we go for a for some tea later? After this lecture?"

The word flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Yes." He suddenly smiled, and the worst part was that Liam smiled back. Louis wished he could just die right then and there because _fucking hell Liam's gorgeous_.

"See you then?"

"Y-yeah."

\--

_3:24 PM_

 

When Louis walked in the dorm with the _stupidest_ smile on his face, Harry wanted to slap him so hard his teeth would fall out. "Where have you been?!" Harry scolded with a pencil tucked behind his ear and his hair a mess from continuously clawing through it because of one damn classmate he can't get over. He's like a five year old with a crush.

Louis just smiled dumbly and waved Harry down. "Just went for a cup of tea with someone I met." He finally says, a faint blush encompassing his cheeks. It took Harry about 0.4 seconds to realize who and 0.1 seconds for his mood to reverse. "You finally met 'the stubbled and muscled Greek god', as I directly quote?" He replied with a bright, cheeky grin. Louis rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes. He dropped his backpack by the foot of the dorm couch and slumped into the cushions, the grin absolutely _refusing_ to disappear. "His biceps were amazing. They looked so–"

"No thank you, Lou. Just call next time you decide to ditch."

"Whatever. Reckon he and I'll be dating by the time Christmas rolls around?"

Harry shrugged as he sat at his desk to resume his barely touched homework. "Maybe? If you want him that badly you should go for it. But why is Christmas relevant?"

"I could say the same to you about Zayn."

"Who the bloody hell is _Zayn_? And you didn't answer my question."

"The boy in your Lit class that you never shut up about. Christmas is relevant because I want it to be."

"How'd you know his name was Zayn? Whatever, regarding your Christmas logic."

"Niall's best friends with Zayn."

"Like I'm best friends with Liam?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry simply shrugged.

"You're so fucking weird, Haz."

Harry shrugged again and offered another cheeky grin before a pillow came flying at his face. He then pounces on Louis and drags him to the floor for an almost juvenile wrestling match. The loud rapping of the door stops the two, as Harry wasa caught in a headlock from Louis' tattooed arm. The younger of the two writhed out of Louis' grip before bounding to his feet to answer whoever was behind the door. He opened it to find Niall scrolling about on his phone and quickly shoving it away when their eyes locked. "Ni? What are you doing here? I thought you had an exam." Harry asked as Niall welcomed himself in. It was the usual. He went straight to the kitchen after a quick 'hey' to Louis.

Harry leaned against the counter, arms crossed, as he waited for Niall's explanation. "I finished early, Haz. I need someone to go Christmas shopping with me so I have presents to take back to Mullingar." Harry listened intently, naturally, as Louis began tapping away at his phone with that dumb smile on his face. Niall cocked an eyebrow and quizically points at Louis. "He finally met Liam." Harry explained with an eye roll and something like jealousy.

And of course Niall saw it.

"You're jealous aren't you, mate?" He asked with a grin.

What is it with people grinning at Harry all the time? _Especially_ when it was not a good thing? Harry snorted indignantly and shook his head in the most believable way possible (that was not actually believeable). Niall laughed like it was the funniest thing thing in the world because in his defense, Harry being jealous is definitely something to laugh about.

Harry rolled his eyes again and shoved pliantly at Niall. "Shut up." He huffed, jutting out his lower lip like a child. Niall reduced himself to the last of his giggles before finishing up the sandwich he had prepared moments ago. "So are you coming?" He asked through a mouthful of sandwich. Harry quickly glanced back to Louis (who's  _still_ texting away) and nodded. "Yeah. Lou's too busy anyways."

\--

_5:56 PM_

 

"Reckon Greg'll like this?"

"Harry, I'm  _not_ getting _another_ tie for my brother."

"Then what does he want?"

"How should I know?"

"You're the one who dragged me here, dollop-head!"

"Harry, I think you're watching too much Merlin."

"Shut up it's a good show... and Bradley James is  _really_ handsome..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Weirdo."

"Shut  _up_. Why did I even come with you?"

"Because you love me.  _Obviously_."

"You're lucky you're cute, Horan."

"I know, right?"

Harry exhaled loudly and threw the silk tie at Niall's face. They had been spending the last half hour in Marks and Spencer's bickering back and forth over useless shit no one could even be bothered with. They had gotten presents for everyone else in Niall's family. The last person was Greg. 

Niall caught the tie before it hit and held it for a few seconds. "Whatever. I'll just get it for him. Thanks, Haz." The Irishman said with his sincere smile that could have anyone at their knees. The two proceeded to the register when Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "And I was like- Harry?" Niall waved his hand in front of the curly's face, but to no avail. "It's him."

"Who? An ex-boyfriend I possibly don't know about?"

"No, you idiot,  _him_."

"Zayn?"

"Shut up, he can hear you!" 

"Harry, the only person he could possibly hear is you with all your yelling."

Niall rolled his eyes, annoyance heavy in his expression as he pulled Harry away. Harry turned to find his eyes lock with Zayn's for a fraction of a second before Zayn looked away. He was all mysterious with eyelashes that put butterfly wings to shame. That fraction of a second had Harry's heart beating so hard his ribcage could've shattered. "You looked at each other, didn't you?" Niall asked, though he very clearly knew the answer. As if Harry's heart-eyes weren't enough to give it away.

"Ni, how can someone look so damn  _pretty_?" 

"I really don't know, you lovesick bastard."

"Hey!"

\--

_December 11th, 11:56 AM_

 

Harry was so focused in class he didn't notice who sat right next to him after running in a little late. But when he did look up, finally, he wanted to shriek and tackle Zayn and pepper him with kisses. Something normal people really don't do. Something Harry will avoid at all costs if he wants Zayn wrapped around his finger. "Hey," he manages. It's a start.

"Hey, I'm Zayn. You?"

"Harry. Styles. Harry Styles."

"Zayn Malik. Where you from?"

"Cheshire. What about you?"

"Bradford… you've got lovely eyes, by the way."

All hail the blush that spread across Harry's face. He smiled, genuinely, before taking a shy glance towards his papers. "Thanks. A lot. I-I mean, thank you for thinking so." He stuttered, mentally headdesking a million times.

Then Zayn had the bloody audacity to smile a goddamn smile that was so perfect Harry could've gone blind. "Is there anything else you're taking here besides literature?" He asked casually, words rolling off his tongue like honey. "Yeah. I'm taking a teaching course. You?

"Art and music. So you want to become an English teacher?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Well you _are_ taking a Lit class. And you mentioned teaching courses. So just put two-to-two together and…"

"Oh! Right, obviously…"

By then, Harry wanted to throw himself off a cliff and just rot somewhere freezing because _Oh my god you're so embarrassing, Styles. Get your shit together…_

"This may sound really creepy but um… would you mind modeling for me?"

"What?"

"Oh, erm, never mind."

"No, no, it's fine. Just what for?"

"It's for an art project. If you don't want to, I–"

"No! Yes! I-I mean… I'd love to."

"Wait, really?"

"Of course. But I'm not sure how I'll be able quit staring at someone as gorgeous as you." _Smooth move, Styles. Way to fucking embarrass yourself._

Zayn smiled again, this time sincerity drawn in with the rest of his smile. So is a faint blush. "Thank you, Harry."

So that's how Harry had a 'date' scheduled for Sunday. He was more than excited and was bouncing off the walls once back to the dorm. He ended up serenading, which earned him a wrestling match and a bloody nose that Louis nearly panicked over.

"Shit, Louis… save your strength when you're in bed with Liam." That earned him a sideways glare and a dusting of pink on Louis' cheeks. "Shut up, Haz." He glowered, still feeling unnervingly guilty about causing Harry the trouble of a bloody nose. "Seriously, though. Calm down-"

"I am plenty calm, Harold. Now stop talking before you start choking on your blood."

Harry listened, naturally (even though you can't technically choke from a nosebleed), and scrunched his eyebrows together in childish anger before settling back into the couch. The blood seemed to subside after a bit, and he sniffled gently every once in awhile to clear up his nose. "Lou?"

"Yeah, Haz?"

"Can we have some tea? Please?"

"Yeah, sure."

With his free hand, Harry texted away and informed Liam that it was fine for him to come over. They had some sort of assignment due for their teaching courses and Harry maybe-possibly-slightly needed help. "Oh, Lou, make a lot of tea. Liam's coming over."

"What."

"Liam's coming over. We have some essay to do and I needed help so I invited him."

_"What."_

"Do I really need to repeat myself?"

"Oh my god, I'm going to fucking _murder_ you."

"Why?"

"Because last I saw him we kissed and haven't talked or texted and I'm pretty sure he hates me now because goddammit–"

A knock cut Louis off. "Shit, I've got to hide." He said before chucking himself behind the sofa. Louis didn't quite realize that he was actually pretty visible. Their couch wasn't that big. Harry sighed and answered the door. With a bright, rosy grin he greeted Liam and let him in, pointing at the sofa for them to work on. Was putting Liam there intentional? Maybe.

Harry distracted himself with preparing some tea and hears a squeak (that's no doubt from Louis), some rustling and scraping of clothing, then the puckering sound of kissing. The curly didn't need to look to know what was happening. Instead he grinned at the couple, shaking his head a bit in mock disbelief. "Look at my Lou, all grown up." He teased. Louis just flipped the bird from afar before Liam tugged him over on top of his lap. "Liam, quit pretending to film a porno and help me with the stupid assignment." Harry called after the kissing had maybe gotten a little too… intense, for his taste.

Liam pulled away slowly, smiling sweetly as he did so, eyelashes fluttering in the slightest when he looked back at Louis. The Doncaster lad could feel his heart pulsate and his cheeks turn the loveliest color of faint rose. "You're lovely, you know." Liam murmurs, gazing at Louis with enough adoration that would make unicorns sob and die and proabably worship Liam in the afterlife.

As stupid as that sounded.

Louis smiled and blushed an even sweeter color. He lightly punched Liam's shoulder and shook his head, grin still on his face. "You're such a sap, Liam." He replied, to which Harry was restored to dragging the boyfriends off each other and physically hauling Liam away. Which was hard, considering Liam was all pure muscle. He and Harry settled by the fireplace that was running on low and giving the dorm a sweet, steady glow. In between bickers, scrawls of writing, and the pitter patter of laptop keyboards, Louis arrived with tea and tucked himself comfortably against Liam. Louis had remained quiet (for once) and didn't interrupt; he only watched his boyfriend and best friend work and converse. 

After a few hours, the wind picked up outside and slammed flurries of snow onto the windowpane. Louis had fallen asleep on Liam's shoulder by then. Liam was typing and waiting for Harry. Harry was getting more tea to sustain them. But when he saw the snow, a grin complimented his giddy, sparkling eyes. "Liam! Look!" He whispered in a fashion only comparable to that of a child. Liam only momentarily glanced over, but his bright grin did not go unnoticed. "It's beautiful," he murmured, mostly to himself; but Harry saw the look Liam gave Louis before pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead. Harry wants to puke and pine and hide away in his bedroom with a carton of ice cream and stacks of sappy romcoms.

When would Zayn look at him like that?

\--

_December 15th, 10:46 AM_

_  
_Harry knocked on the door of Zayn's flat as he shivered in his light jacket. He should've worn that sweater so he wouldn't be freezing his balls off. And maybe those gloves. When the door swung open Harry gave a smile that trembled as his lips curve up. "H-hey, Niall. Is- is Z-Zayn-"

Niall just rolled his eyes and pulled Harry in. He gave the curly a once over and sighs like a weary mother trying to control her rowdy children. "Zayn! Wake up! Your model's here!" Niall called as he went to the other room to fetch his dormmate. Harry simply toed off his shoes and pulled off the light coat he so very much regretted to wear. He set the tea and biscuts he brought for Zayn as breakfast. Well, more like as gifts.

What kind of gift, Harry had no idea.

But he certainly wasn't prepared to see shirtless Zayn with scruffy hair stumble into the living room with Niall right behind. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Can't be late for your own appointment." The blonde joked as he threw a coat over his snowflake jumper. "Where are you going?" Zayn mumbled, voice husky and vocal cords scratching at the back of his throat. "Out for a bit. We literally have no food." Niall sneaks a hand into the paper bags resting on the counter and takes a bagel as he heads out the door. Harry turned to a still-sleepy Zayn bustle into the kitchen and look through the pastry bags. "Did you bring these?" He asked, taking a glance at Harry. Harry had no choice but to nod. 

Zayn smiled gently and fished for a Danish. "Sit on the couch till I get my things." He said, disappearing into his bedroom to retrieve an easel, canvas, various paints and brushes, complete with a traditional palette.

Harry had found refuge on the couch and began to strip down to his jumper, leaving his coat and scarf splayed neatly on the floor. He checked his phone to make sure Liam and Louis were doing okay. Both had their phones off; Harry wasn't in the mood to guess what they were doing. He looked up when Zayn walked in; paintbrush held between his teeth, canvas under his arm, paint and palette and easel in his hands. Harry watched with a sort of unspoken admiration as Zayn set up. "Look 'ere," Zayn murmured as his wet brush tip lazily swept across the surface of the pallette in a sea of paints. 

Harry looked up almost immediately, his gaze clashing with Zayn's and sending a shiver down his spine. Zayn had a piercing stare when it wasn't bound by his smile, and Harry could feel those golden eyes claw off his skin. "Turn your head a little to the left... put your arm on the armrest- here, let me," Zayn sauntered over with a certain fault in his step from the hip was that barely noticeable until now. Not that Harry was neccessarily  _staring_ at Zayn's hips.

Harry let Zayn go about with rearranging his limbs. He watched, carefully, at the expression of concentration that was drawn across Zayn's features. It was… almost mysterious, enchanting. Enchanting. That's the word. "You've got a lovely physique." Zayn murmured, turning Harry's palm down until it rested against his abs. Harry laughed, shaking his head. "You'd be the first to say."

"Doubt it."

"It's true."

Zayn gave him a quizzical look, as if to prove Harry was lying. Harry shrugged, making Zayn tsk. "Well, I'm glad to be the first." He finally said, brushing runaway strands of hair from Harry's temples. He tilted Harry's face in the slightest, just to bring out the small curvature of a dimple. It literally took all of Harry's willpower not to surge forward and kiss Zayn. Damn.

"Don't move, love." Zayn sat on the floor and propped his canvas up on the easel. He had to slightly cock his head upwards to gain full sight of his model. Harry simply sat there; arms draped over his torso, knees loosely knocking together on the couch, head kept forward like he was glaring into a camera lens. "Won't, promise." He replied cheekily, earning a chuckle from Zayn.

Harry managed to stay like that for an hour, only squirming in the slightest. Zayn was impressed. "Fancy a break?" He asked, putting on the final strokes on the pencil outline. Harry nodded gratefully, giving his limbs a good stretch when he rose from the couch. Zayn turned the canvas so that Harry wouldn't be able to see just yet. Harry noticed, and smirked. "Can't see it yet, can I?"

"Nope. You're gonna spoil it with those lovely eyes."

Harry had been about to retort with a scoff, but he noticeably blushed when Zayn finished. "Sounds reasonable," he replied, eyes unguiltily gracing over Zayn's jaw, lips, curve of cheekbones, everywhere. Zayn was a bit slow to notice, though he smirked when he did.

"Like what you see?"

"Mm, very much,"

"You could at least ask me out for lunch,"

"Let's go, then. Get dressed,"

"Someone's pushy today,"

"Babe, will you please get dressed?"

"Definitely."

Zayn gave a small wink, walking away with that faulty hip again. Harry scrambled to tug his coat and scarf and shoes back on. He was buttoning up his coat when Zayn came back. Zayn looked bundled up and warm, ready to trek out into the snow.

"Ready, Zayn?"

"After you."

\--

_December 24th, 5:46 PM_

"Niall, for the love of _God_ , scoot over!"

"You think I can just fucking phase through Zayn?

"Tell him to quit swapping spit with Harry, then. Liam, _what are you–_ "

"Kiss me, Louis."

"Wh-"

"You lot are  _crazy_."

"Niall, shut up."

"Zayn,  _you_ shut up."

"How 'bout all of us shut up?!"

Harry had no idea where this voice had come from, but he looked so pink in the face Niall had the audacity to laugh. And Niall has the most contagious laugh in the world. It doesn't take the five of them long until they're laughing and losing their breath on the couch. Limbs knocked into one another, but it was all good.

Christmas Eve was finally here, bringing two lovestruck couples and a very confused Irishman in its wake. It hadn't taken long for Zayn and Harry to click after a simple outing for lunch (which had ended up in a snowball fight) and a kiss in a flurry of snow. Liam and Louis remained the dorks that they were, always bickering and loving one another. Niall just circulated, saying he hadn't found the right girl. But all had found a common ground in music, and mini jam sessions were born. Jam sessions had given way to the full on development of songs and a possible turn to the music industry. Tonight was just like any other, except for the crappily thrown together tiny Christmas tree that sat in a neglected corner of Harry and Louis' dorm. Snowfall raged outside; Britain was experiencing true winter weather for awhile. 

Niall saved his guitar from the banging of limbs on the couch and sought refuge on the floor. He strummed a few notes, putting the boys to ease for a moment. Niall broke out into soft song as his fingers danced over guitar strings. 

_I figured it out_  
 _I figured it out from black and white_  
 _Seconds and hours_  
 _Maybe they had to take some time_

Liam cleared his throat slighty before he started.

 _I know how it goes_  
 _I know how it goes from wrong and right_  
 _Silence and sound_  
 _Did they ever hold each other tight,_  
 _Like us?_  
 _Did they ever fight,_  
 _Like us?_  
  
Harry looked at Zayn as he started, eyes wandering as he sung.

 _You and I_  
 _We don't wanna be like them_  
 _We can make it till the end_  
 _Nothing can come between_  
 _You and I_  
 _Not even the Gods above can_  
 _Separate the two of us_  
 _No nothing can come between_  
 _You and I_  
 _Oh, you and I_  
  
Zayn took Harry's hand lovingly as he sung.

_I figured it out_  
 _Saw the mistakes of up and down_  
 _Meet in the middle_  
 _There's always room for common ground_

Louis soon joined from Liam's lap.

_I see what it's like_  
 _I see what it's like for day and night_  
 _Never together_  
 _Cause they see things in a different light_  
 _Like us_  
 _They never tried_  
 _Like us_

Perhaps it was the chorus that made the night so beautiful. Hearts and minds and music in love. 

_You and I_  
 _We don't wanna be like them_  
 _We can make it till the end_  
 _Nothing can come between_  
 _You and I_  
 _Not even the Gods above can_  
 _Separate the two of us_  
 _No nothing can come between_  
 _You and I_  
 _Oh, you and I_


End file.
